Life In LA
by iwritelove01
Summary: MPREG, AU, Cursing, Infidelity   Ten years, two kids, no ring and countless infidelities. Life in LA, Chester French, not songfic


Life in LA

Warning: MPREG, AU, Cursing, Infidelity

Rating: T+

Summary: Ten years, two kids, no ring and countless infidelities. Life in LA, Chester French, not songfic

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, the Lakers, Clippers, song title used. This is a work of fiction, no harm intended.

Los Angeles is a place where dreams can come true, but it can also crush dreams. Every day hundreds of young boys and girls make the journey form their small towns to the city of lights hoping to make it big in Hollywood. That's how eighteen year old Spencer Reid found himself working at an upscale club in Hollywood while trying to pursue an acting career. He and his best friend Ethan had left the small town of Berkeyville, PA after their high school graduation leaving their parent's behind to make a name for themselves; Ethan wanted to become a cheerleader for the Lakers. So far, his acting hadn't really taken off, he'd a few small parts in a couple of movies and teen shows but in order to get ahead, one casting director for a major Hollywood film had blatantly told Spencer he had to get on his knees to get ahead in this town but if he were to succeed in Hollywood, Spencer wanted to do so with his morals intact. Ethan's morals had always been a little shaky; he had always been one to go after what he wanted. As an eighth grader, Ethan had managed to get the senior quarterback take him to prom, albeit a lot of speculation on exactly how Ethan had accomplished that seeing as how Mike had a boyfriend at the time.

Six months after moving to LA Spencer began dating Derek Morgan; the now star player for the Los Angeles Lakers, when they had first met Derek was just a rookie. As Derek's star power rose, the duo quickly become local celebrities and with such celebrity came the paparazzi and tabloids.

Now ten years later, Spencer had recently been approached by producers for a new reality show about the lives of basketball players and their husbands/boyfriends, Lord knows his life is filled with drama but he doesn't want America to know his business, but he has seen what these shows can do for its cast members and most of the reality isn't reality anyways. Spencer was still deciding whether he should participate in the show or not he had recently learned that his best friend Ethan would be in the cast also ironically, Ethan had just started dating Aaron Hotchner, a LA Clipper player and friend of Derek.

Ten Years Ago:

Knowing he wouldn't have much luck became an actor Spencer had decided to work odd jobs to make rent, luckily Ethan had achieve his goal of becoming a Laker's cheerleader so they could afford a decent apartment and all the gifts and free dinners Ethan received as perks of the job paid off. Spencer had recently been hired as a bottle service model for one of the newest high end clubs that had opened, he knew he only got the job because of the way he look but everything and everyone are vain in Hollywood and the pay was great and tips good so he wasn't one to complain.

There was one regular, a handsome guy who couldn't be more than twenty five and fresh out of college that always requested Spencer serve his table. He had heard through the other workers that the guy was an up-and-coming NBA player and most of the guys that worked at the club wanted to sleep with him. Every Friday, he would come in with a group of his friends to drink and party and Spencer could tell he was a notorious flirt and he refused to be just another hole, no matter how sexy the man was, with his caramel skin, bulging muscles take look like to time to achieve and his brown eyes and smile, his smile could melt ice cream.

"I'm not going to sleep with you Mister Morgan, I'm sure there are a lot of guys that would give everything for that opportunity but I'm not one of them." Spencer spoke after an unknown number of date requests.

"Who says I only want to sleep with you?" He smiled his million watt smile.

"Oh, come on, mostly everyone in this club knows who you are and rumors spread fast."

"I didn't take you for one that listened to rumors."

"I don't, but if a lot of people are saying the same thing, my guess is that it's probably true."

"Could you at least tell me your name?"

"Spencer."

"I'm Derek and oh, Spencer, you're going to fall in love with me sooner or later you just have to give me a chance."

From that night and a couple dates later Spencer found himself in a whirlwind relationship with Derek. In that short amount of time Spencer could see Derek being the man he would love to spend the rest of his life with, and when the time was right a couple of kids too. Not knowing it then, Spencer would later be with Derek for ten years and have two lovely children by the man ages five and three. Kai was their feisty five year old son and Kylie, their quiet three year old daughter.

Present

Spencer had just put the children to bed, he was alone in the house since Derek team was away playing, he and the kids had just finished watching the game, Derek had played well but in the end his team lost. Before he went to bed Spencer would call him and see how he was after the lost but right now he decided to unwind a little with his guilty pleasure channel E!, they always gave the latest celebrity news and Spencer wanted to see what recent rumors were flying about he and Derek.

"Welcome to E! New nightly, the biggest story of the night is Derek Morgan of the Los Angeles Lakers hiding a secret? We have the interview of the man who claims to be the father of Morgan's baby." The host announced.

Spencer quickly grabbed his phone to call Ethan.

"Turn on E! Now." Spencer commanded

"What's going on?"

"There's guy claiming that he's Derek's baby father God, I hate fucking groupies."

"Do you think it's true?" Spencer honestly didn't know, there had been so many rumors throughout the years some false and some true and most of the true ones were about Derek cheating. The next night Derek would be home but he knew he wouldn't see Derek until after Ethan birthday celebration tomorrow; he was looking forward to not worrying about his problems for a night.

Ethan had decided to throw a party for his twenty-eighth birthday. Spencer knowing Ethan could expect nothing but the extravagant and also knowing Ethan; there would be some people that Spencer wouldn't want to see mainly his dancer/cheerleader friends that drama seemed to follow everywhere they went. To Spencer most where gold digging whores that had their sights sight on Derek, most notable was a guy named Marco.

The party was in full swing before Emilio and his posse including Marco decided to grace the rest of the party goers with their presence.

The standard pleasantries were exchanged before things got heated between Spencer, Emilio and Marco. Spencer didn't like people like Emilio, the model/dancer turned athlete's baby father, and he's so stereotypical. It was high time someone knocked him off his horse.

"What type of modeling did you do Emilio?" Spencer asked.

"I was a model and I dance for the Lakers, that's all you need to know, Spencer, is it?"

"Before Derek, you were a scene boy Spencer, you worked at that club because you knew the opportunity to brush up with ball players would be great, don't even deny that." Emilio spoke.

"I own my own business, I do charity work and I'm self-sufficient, I just happen to be dating a famous athlete, you can't compare me to these other males that just want the title basketball husbands/boyfriends or to get knocked up by them. They don't understand how hard it is and all the shit you have to deal with." Spencer retorted.

"Let's not do this now, its Ethan's birthday and we're all here to celebrate him." Another friend tried to diffuse the situation.

The tension in the room was hot, there had been rumors floating around Los Angeles that Derek had had something with some dancers and Emilio's name along with Marco's had been involved and of course Spencer was waiting for the right opportunity to strike.

"Who invited the whore to the party? You don't invite 'dancers' to a classy event." Spencer fired at Emilio. "We all know that your mouth isn't the only thing you have trouble closing; you should close your legs too." "How long have you two been together, ten years now? God, I think it's safe to say we're all waiting for the wedding. You must really love him, two kids, ten years and no ring or wedding?"

"If you have something to say, just say it Emilio."

"Emilio stop it, that's really unnecessary." Marco spoke to his friend.

"Marco, I wouldn't try to be Spencer's friend if I were you, he doesn't like you."

"Don't do me any favors Marco, I'm sure you've heard to rumors going around."

How're you going to stand in my face and try to be my friend, when there are rumors that you're bending backwards for my boyfriend and had his illegitimate child? Spencer spat out.

"I don't owe you any type of loyalty, it's harsh but true. Whatever anger you have you really should redirect it to Derek." Marco spat back.

"I don't give a flying fuck about you Marco. You're lowlife scum that has to spread their legs to get ahead. My problem with you, Marco is that you pretend to be sweet and innocent when you're just a slut." Spencer spoke with as much venom as he could muster.

"Oh, come off it Spencer, Derek being a cheating bastard is a national secret, the whole nation knows. You just do a really good job of playing happy couple for the media, that's why he's with you, his image is better as a family man and you can say whatever you want about me, still doesn't change the fact that I had Ariden."

"I don't believe you."

"Derek knows Ariden is his, plus he can't deny my son because I have paternity papers." Now, Derek's cheating had gotten too far, there was now a child involve, legitimate proof, in the past, Spencer could turn a blind eye to the cheating but not if Marco was telling the truth there was no way to ignore this.

"Why are you mad? I'm not the one that can't satisfy my man and that's why he has to look for it somewhere else. You've been with him for ten years and you still have no ring on your finger, you have no claim to him. You're over here, while your man is out with fucking the next bitch."

Don't ever fucking talk in something you don't know, you dumb bitch. How long did it take for you to get pregnant?"

Before anyone could interfere, Spencer flung his drink at Emilio and leapt across the table to attack, punching Emilio him as hard as he could. As hard as the others tried they couldn't get Spencer off the younger man. When it was all said and done Emilio was left a bloody mess.

"Don't ever fucking show your face around here again, slut." Spencer spewed as he was being carried away from the scene.

Spencer, calm down before you get arrested, he just called the cops." Ethan warned his friend

After the fight Spencer went home and waited for Derek in order to confront him about Marco's claims.

"Did you cheat?" Spencer questioned his lover of ten years.

"I think we both know the answer to that."

"Be a man, Derek and give an answer."

"What do you want me to say, huh, yes, okay I cheated."

"Who was it, do I know him?"

"Why do you do this to yourself?" Spencer didn't know why he wanted to know names, in his head if he knew who they were, he could keep Derek from them, that logic made sense in his head but still Derek continued to cheat.

"I asked you a question Derek."

"Marco."

"So his baby is yours?"

"Ariden's mine."

"I don't know if this is fixable, there's a child involved." With those words Spencer retired to the guest room, he had dealt with Derek's cheating before and he would deal with it now, he still loved the man and he was determine to make this work. When he woke up, he knew that a watch or something equally as expensive would be waiting for him on the dresser but the gifts did nothing to resolve the pain Spencer felt whenever he learned of Derek's infidelity, it hurt knowing that he wasn't good enough

The next day, the fight between Emilio and Spencer was the talk of the town. The party group minus Emilio and Marco met up to have lunch with Ezra, another of their friend that had missed out on the party.

"You should've been there Ez, Emilio and Spencer got in a fight because Emil said that Derek was out fucking other dudes while Spence was at home playing house?" Ethan spoke in his dramatic fashion.

"I just had to put him in his place, he's nobody just some whore and he wants to talk about my relationship with Derek. He just happened to suck the right dick and got knocked up by a basketball player; he's irrelevant to my life right now." Spencer ended.

5 years ago

"I've been hearing rumors that Derek's cheating but you know how jealous some people can be" Ethan spoke to a twenty three year old Spencer as they ate lunch who had just given birth six months ago to a son he and Derek named Kai.

Although he had been living in LA for the last five years he still couldn't understand the politics of it all. Rumors were constantly being thrown left and right and being the boyfriend and baby's father of Derek Morgan, star point guard for the Lakers put Spencer smack dab in the middle of it all.

"It's been coming from that whole group that you don't like, Emilio and his posse." Ethan continued.

As much as Spencer loved his best friend, Ethan had a tendency to gossip too much. With all the partying and living the lifestyle Spencer wondered how Ethan had time to care for Damien, his five year old son but he somehow managed. Having a kid young had been hard on Ethan but he made it work. Spencer just wished his friend would settle down and stop hopping from bed to bed. When Ethan had found out he was pregnant all those years ago, he had been devastated, to make matters worse, he had confided in Spencer that he didn't know who Damien's father was.

"I wouldn't trust anything Emilio and his friends have to say, his life's dream is to be a basketball baby daddy." Spencer spoke and that was all he had to say on the topic. He had more pressing matter to think about like why Derek always avoided the topic of marriage whenever it came up. In the beginning Derek hadn't wanted children either.

Five years in, every time Spencer had brought up kids he would be shot down by Derek, but once he got pregnant Derek came around to the idea.

"I met you when I was eighteen and I'm now twenty-three, five years I've been waiting for us to take the next step and he hasn't made a move and I don't know if I can keep doing this. I'm not getting any younger, I want us to settle down and have some kids, damnit."

Once Kai came, Spencer thought that now would be the perfect time to get married but once again Derek avoided the topic.

"Dere, we've been together five years and we have Kai now wouldn't you like to get married to make it official?

"I didn't take you for the person that needed something materialistic to prove how much we love each other." And with that came the abrupt end to the conversation.

Present

An hour ago while running errands; Spencer had gotten an unexpected call from Marco asking if Spencer could meet him later to talk. As soon as he got off the phone with Marco he dialed Ethan's number to tell him the latest news.

"I don't understand why you're meeting with the slut."

"I just want to hear what he has to say for himself Ethan."

"I shouldn't get a call saying you're in jail after you kill the bitch." Ethan stated, Spencer couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll talk to you afterwards and I promise I'll be on my best behavior." Spencer spoke before hanging up his phone. As he had told Ethan, he was willing to hear what Marco had to say.

When Marco walked into the restaurant, a sullied looking Spencer was already waiting for him, he didn't want this to turn out like all their other encounters; drinks flying and fists being swung but he felt like there were things he needs to get off his chest, he was even more surprised that Spencer had actually showed up.

"Hey" Marco greeted wearily.

"I'm not here to act like your friend; you wanted to talk to me so start talking." Spencer fired back, he really didn't like Emilio and he wasn't about to start now.

"You're worried about people 'like me' apparently, when the same shit has been happening under your nose."

What are you talking about?"

"Why don't you ask your best friend, Ethan, Spencer?"

"Listen, Marco, I really don't have time to be playing your silly kid games, I have my kids to pick up so why don't you just say whatever the fuck you want to say to me and stop with the fucking cryptic messages."

"Don't believe me but all I know is Ethan's son, Damien is about ten years old right? Haven't you ever wondered why the kid looks so much like Derek?"

"Whatever you're trying to get at is not true, you're a lying whore."

"I would start asking questions. It seems to me that your so called best friend had a kid by Derek too. You saw it, you just didn't want to believe it, and oh come on Spencer Damien's last name is Morgan for Christ sakes."

"That's only because, Ethan didn't know who the father was and Derek stepped up as a friend so Damien could have a father figure." As soon as the words left his mouth he felt foolish for even speaking them and more so for believing them almost ten years ago.

"You honestly don't believe that do you?"

"I did at the time." He would have believed Derek if he told him the sky was green and the grass blue, that's how wrapped up he was in the Derek and their relationship.

"And all those out of town business trips last year were to see me when I was pregnant with Ariden."

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"You may hate me Spencer, but I'm the only one that's going to tell you the truth, everyone you associate with are liars." And with that he turned and walked out of the restaurant.

It took an hour after his conversation with Marco for Spencer to compose himself; every time he would start to stand his knees would give out just thinking about having to go home to face not only Derek but Ethan.

The car ride back to Ethan's apartment was filled with dread but he had to do this, to clear the air; they would either come out stronger and closer or he could possibly loose a best friend depending on the outcome of his next conversation.

"Hey Ethan" Spencer greeted as he entered the apartment.

"Spence, how did you meeting go with Marco?" Always the one to know the latest gossiped Ethan replied.

"He told me some things that I have to clear up."

"What things?"

"He said things about you and Derek, things that apparently happened ten years ago."

"Whatever he said I'm sure there are ludicrous and you don't believe them."

"Truth be told, I actually don't know who to believe, so I'm going to ask you because I have faith that you'll tell me the truth and I obviously can't ask Derek since he hasn't been truthful to me in almost ten years." Spencer laughed bitterly. "Is Derek Damien's father?"

"Why would you ask something like that?"

"It's a simple question really Ethan, why don't you just answer it? It's about time I start asking questions."

There was a pregnant pause while Spencer waited for the answer.

With a down casted head, Ethan gave his answer; if Spencer hadn't been listening carefully he would've almost missed the soft spoken "Yes."

"How could you?"

"Spencer, I'm sorry, please I'm sorry." Ethan pleaded

"You guys weren't serious at the time. You'd only been on a couple dates and in all honesty, I didn't think he was serious about you."

"What the hell does that mean? I bet you were jealous that for once I was getting the attention usually reserved for you. You knew Ethan, you knew how much I liked him and you still fucked him. God, I'm so foolish, you were supposed to be my best friend. Our friendship meant nothing to you and now you mean nothing to me." Spencer ran out of the apartment he had entered so many times before never to return again and heartbroken that he had just lost his best friend.

For the last couple of days Kai and Kylie had been staying with his pseudo LA mother, an older woman that had taken a liking to Spencer and Ethan ten years ago when they have no one else. He didn't want them around him when he was stressed and he wanted to shelter them from his crumbling relationship with Derek. Now he had to face Derek which would probably be one of the hardest things he could have to do apart from giving birth. But first he needed some advice from his mom, through all the drama with Derek; she always supported his decisions even if she didn't like them.

"I still don't think I could leave him, half of my life has been dedicated to him and now the kids, I couldn't do that to them." Spencer stated as the conversation turned to his relationship with Derek and the newest drama.

"But he's not dedicated to you and what message are you sending the kids that an unhealthy relationship is okay? I know you're sacred but you're self-sufficient Spencer, you can make it on your own."

"I'm not trying to kick you when you're down, Spence, but you kinda allowed this to get to this point." Diana continued.

"Thanks Mom, you were always supportive of my relationship weren't you."

"I don't know what you want me to say, I'll support any decision you make but this isn't the first time we've heard the tale and I honestly don't think it'll be the last. You set the precedent with the first time, you made his cheating acceptable and now a baby's the result of his infidelity."

"I've just put so much into it, that I can't let it be a failure, he been what I've known. He was my first everything and he'll always be but that memory been dragged through the mud so much that I can't remember the man I met when I was eighteen."

After his conversation with mom, Spencer began packing his and his children belongings; he would live with my mom until he could find a place for them. Right in the middle of packing, Derek walked into the home they had shared for the last five years.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Spencer?"

"I'm sure it looks like I'm packing, I'm leaving you and taking the kids."

"No, the fuck you're not, I'm really sick of this attitude you've picked up in the last few years." Derek spoke while inching closer to Spencer.

In all their years together Derek had never hit Spencer, but right now Spencer was scared for his life, the big muscles that he usually found solace in had turned into weapons that could be used against him.

"Well, I'm really sick and tired of you fucking everything that moves Derek, oh and by the way I found out about Ethan and that Damien is yours, you got my best friend fucking pregnant." Even though Derek loomed threateningly over him, Spencer continued to pack.

The anger began to boil again in Spencer.

"Ten years ago none of these guys that you're fucking now would have given you a second glance and now that you're something they're all bending over for you, but I was there since the very beginning and I don't care if I told you; you could fuck half of LA if you truly loved me you wouldn't have looked once at those other guys." He shouted.

"You know the temptation that's out there, Spencer and I'm sorry but I let it get the best of me but it's already done and I can't undo it."

"You're not sorry Derek, cause if you were you wouldn't have done it the first time let alone the tenth time, I can't do this anymore, I have to think about the kids and I have to move on."

"You think you're going to leave me, your threats are so empty Spencer, you've been singing the same tune for years now and you haven't left. You like all this, you love the parties and events you get invited to and those invites come because of me so you're not going anywhere. So you're going to go out there and stand by your man like you've always done before and nothing is going to change. You need to sleep this off and by tomorrow all this leaving bullshit will be done, understood." There was cockiness in the way Derek spoke and Spencer understood why it was there, everything Derek had spoken was true of the old Spencer, the naïve Spencer but all that was going to change tonight.

"No, I don't understand. I'm not going to be your doormat anymore, I've spent too much of my life and time invested in you and you're not worth it. Know this I'm leaving you. I'll be back to pick up me and the kids things tomorrow."

Spencer made his way for the door, but he felt the strong hand of Derek grab him.

"If you hit me, Derek, your career will be over. I'll make sure you never get another sponsorship deals, you need me more than I need you and I'm sick of playing happy family for the media. Ten fucking years of my life has been wasted on shit like you, I'll make sure I get everything I fucking deserve; you're going to be paying child support for the rest of your life." Spencer screamed at the man he once loved with his whole being.

The next day, true to his word Spencer got him and his children's belongings and set out on a new journey, one that didn't include Derek, Ethan or the facade of Hollywood. The lights and glamour can be blinding but when the lights and the glamour fade, you're only left with the image staring back at you in the mirror. In the end Spencer decided against joining the show, his reality was real enough.


End file.
